There are many outdoor showers particularly at summer homes but they lack one attribute which is the application of hot water by a mixing valve and two connections to permanently mounted pipes, one cold water pipe and one hot water pipe.
It is the object of this invention to provide such a device but substantially permanently positioned in a spot outdoors where desired or near the hot and cold water supply pipes for easier setup. The shower apparatus is not portable. It has to be put up and taken down for seasonal use. On the other hand, it may be provided with indoor valves to be shut off for winter in which case this shower may be set up once and left there substantially permanently.